CHANGE OF LIFE
by Allychin-Hanako
Summary: Nuevas travesuras de Loki hacen que Odin Padre de todo lo castigue enviándolo a otra dimensión. por consecuencia el príncipe de las mentiras llega a la tierra media, para ser exactos, al bosque negro donde es recibido por el Rey De los Elfos Silvanos: Thranduil. Slash/ lemon (mas adelante) principal: Thranduil x Loki. leve: Thor x Legolas.
1. Prologo

-**Estoy harto de tus travesuras Loki, has colmado mi paciencia.-grito odin en la sala del Bifröst.****  
><strong>

_-Padre, se que loki no lo intentara de nuevo.-defendio el rubio dueño del martillo._

-thor...-susurro loki.

-**tendra que aprender.-sentencio odin, acto que conllevo a que activara el Bifröst y dejar que loki fuera llevado por el.  
><strong>

si no hubiera sido por odin thor hubiera ido por su hermano.

**-thor... tu hermano tiene que aprender...- el padre de todo no pudo terminar.**

**-**_aprender? y estar lejos de mi... de nosotros, que somos su familia?...-dijo thor con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-_Thor... tu padre sabe lo que hace.- hablo Frigga que apareció en la entrada del Bifröst.  
><span>

_-madre... loki,.-Frigga abrazo a thor, bajo la atenta mirada de odin, Frigga se llevo al rubio a sus aposentos._

**odin miro hacia el infinito y vio como loki llegaba a otra dimencion.**

**-loki, se que aprenderás algo de la gente que habita la tierra media.-dicho eso odin regreso a sus aposentos. **


	2. Chapter 2

aclaraciones del cap: al principio (_con esta letra_) hablan en elfico.

**(con esta letra) Hablan lengua humana. **[para que se entienda]

* * *

><p>la luz de las estrella brillaban en el firmamento, pero pronto el cielo se vio cubierto por una densa nube, esta dejo caer una especie de rayo; que cayo en la mitad del bosque, dejando a un pelinegro arrodillado con las manos a los costado de el. el estruendo se escucho hasta el reino de los elfos silvanos.<p>

el rey Thranduil, permaneció tranquilo, desde su trono mando a llamar a su hijo para que fuera a investigar al bosque. a los pocos minutos legolas y otros elfos estaba abandonando el reino para investigar.

-_Busquen, no puede a ver ido tan lejos_.-les ordeno Legolas.

-_mi señor Legolas, pero aquí no hay nadie_.-le aclaro un elfo.

-_mira_.-Legolas a punto hacia le piso.

un circulo grande había quedado marcado en el piso y dentro del circulo unos grabados, pero eso no era todo unas pisadas iban con dirección al reino.

-_ustedes busquen por los alrededores, yo volveré al reino para avisar al Rey._-le comunico Legolas, el príncipe de Mirkwood hecho a correr para llegar lo más rápido para llegar al reino.

por otro lado el pelinegro examinaba cuidadosamente los alrededores del bosque para asegurarse de que no había peligro. el quebrar de ramas lo alerto, saco una pequeña daga que escondía en su ropa y la sostuvo fuertemente en la mano y fue hacia donde provino el ruido. cuando llego no había nada. miro hacia la sima de los arboles que lo rodeaban y se encontró con muchos soldados apuntándole con flechas. el pelinegro guardo su daga y los miro curioso.

todos los soldados bajaron de los arboles y sin decir palabras se llevaron al desconocido con ellos.

dos soldados estaban custodiando al desconocido, mientras que los demás elfos estaban montando guardia por si las arañas venían.

el pelinegro no dijo ninguna palabra hasta que llegaron.

cruzaron el puente y las puertas se abrieron el pelinegro observo todo con lujo de detalle, Su interior estaba formado por un conjunto de pasadizos entrecruzados y amplias salas, después de que caminaran por los largos pasillos llegaron al salón del rey.

Thranduil se encontraba sentado en su trono, mientras escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que le decía su hijo Legolas.

-_Mi señor, lo encontramos en el bosque_.-le dijo el elfo que estaba cerca del "prisionero".

-_retírense._-hablo firmemente el rey, los soldados se retiraron y Legolas también estaba por irse cuando la voz de su padre lo interrumpió.-_Legolas tu te quedas_.

Legolas se coloco detrás del "prisionero" y lo obligo a arrodillarse ante el Rey Thranduil.

-_Maara tulda, Marinyanna.-_le saludo el Rey Thranduil.- Man nalye? Man naa esselya?- pregunto.

el pelinegro tan solo miro curioso por la extraña lengua en la que hablaban.

-Mi padre te dice bienvenido a mi tierras, quien eres y como te llamas.-le dijo Legolas algo cabreado, saco una de sus dagas y la puso en el cuello del desconocido.

-Mi nombre es Loki, vengo de asgard.-contesto mirando directamente a los hermosos ojos del Rey.

-_Legolas, déjalo. guarda tu daga y retírate.-_le reprendió.

Legolas tan solo lo miro de reojo y se retiro.

-Muy bien humano, yo soy el Rey del bosque negro, Thranduil.- se presento el rubio. se levanto de su trono y dejo ver su estilizado cuerpo. Loki examino todo el cuerpo del rey. dejando su vista pegado en su hermoso rostro.

-perdón, pero yo no soy de midgar. yo vengo de asgard y soy un semi dios.-respondió poniéndose de pie.

Thranduil miro extrañado por las raras palabras que salían de la boca del pelinegro.

El Rey camino hasta quedar cerca de Loki, después comenzó a dar vueltas por al rededor de el. lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Nosotros somo elfos silvanos.-Thranduil paro en seco quedando frente a frente, el rubio extendió una de sus manos y quito el cabello de uno de los lados, para mirar las orejas humanas que tenia Loki.

loki sonrió y comenzó a cambiar sus orejas de forma, quedando de forma puntiaguda tal como eran las del Rey.

al hacer eso Thranduil se impresiono.- que acabas de hacer?-

-soy un cambia formas.-respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.-Mi Rey.-dijo, ganándose la atención del Rey.-veo que los elfos son dueños de una gran belleza, pero... la suya supera a todos los demas.-confezo Loki, ganadose un sonrisa de medio lado por parte del Rey Thranduil.

-todos los elfos somos poseedores una gran belleza,_ todos..._ _la poseen y deben cuidarla o la podría ser arrebatada en batalla.-_ termino el su lengua natal para evitar que el pelinegro no entendiera a lo que se refería.-ven te quedaras con nosotros.- Thranduil levanto un poco su brazo y una elfa y un soldado aparecieron a la espalda del rey.-necesito que lo escolten a su habitación.-

Loki le dio una reverencia y siguió a los elfos que le indicarían donde estaba su habitación. Thranduil elevo un poco la cabeza y le sonrió. cuando el ahora invitado se había perdido de su vista, se retiro de salón del Rey.

en la memoria de loki estaba grabada la gran belleza de Rey de los elfos, y la voz del rey resonaba en su mente. y de igual forma, le pasaba a Thranduil aun que le costara aceptarlo, Loki "el semi dios" estaba ocupando sus pensamientos.

y así ambos entraron a sus aposentos y se durmieron con una leve sonrisa

* * *

><p>quiero pedir perdon ya que no tenia claro si loki era un dio o un semi dios. (?)<p>

nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

aclaraciones del cap: al principio (_con esta letra_) hablan en elfico.

**(con esta letra) Hablan lengua humana. **[para que se entienda]

("entre comillas son pensamientos")

* * *

><p>el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad, ha esas alturas del día los elfos ya estaban despiertos y cumpliendo sus funciones, pero Loki todavía se encontraba durmiendo.<p>

la puerta del cuarto sonó, provocando que Loki despertara. se froto los ojos y se levanto lentamente.

-pase.-contesto en voz baja.

-con su permiso, he traído unas cuantas prendas que el Rey Thranduil me ordeno que se las entregara.-le comunico la elfa, ella paso y dejo las prendas encima de una mesa y se quedo parada.

Loki la miro extrañado, ya que no se retiraba.- necesitas algo más?-

-señor, necesito sus prendas para lavarlas.-dijo con un poco de vergüenza notoria en su rostro.

-esta bien, cuando este listo te las daré. ahora necesito un baño.-

-si, en esa puerta esta el cuarto de baño. me retirare después vendré a recoger sus prendas. con su permiso.-la elfa dio una reverencia y se retiro.

-espera... necesito hacerte una pregunta.-la detuvo Loki agarrándola por el antebrazo, la elfa lo miro con desconfianza.-mis disculpas, necesito saber que esta haciendo el Rey Thranduil?-

-mi señor, estaba en en su salón junto con su mi señor legolas.-

-Legolas, el chico que casi me mata.-

-no hable así del hijo del Rey, el solo lo hace para defender a su padre.-la elfa soltó el agarre y se fue dejando a Loki pensativo.

-"que pensara Thor del Hijo del Rey Thranduil".- pensó con algo de nostalgia al recordar a su hermano. pero a la vez recordó que lo estaban mirando desde asgard. tal vez su hermano Thor no tardaría en venir a buscarlo, o eso pensaba el.

tomo un baño y salio para vestirse. encima de la mesita; tomo las prendas que le había traído la elfa. con ambos brazos extendió una camisa holgada de media manga, era de color verde oliva oscura, Pantalones con banda elástica para máximo confort, acabado en verde oliva aterciopelado y por ultimo unas botas negras. dejo sus "antiguas ropas" encimas de la mesita y se fue a recorrer los pasillos largos pasadizos, hasta llegar al salón de trono donde se encontraba El Rey Thranduil manteniendo una conversación con su Hijo el príncipe Legolas.

-Buenos días Rey Thranduil, Buenos días Príncipe.-saludo amablemente con una reverencia para los dos elfos.

-_Alassea Ree.-_saludo respetuosamente el Rey.

-...-Legolas dio una reverencia para "el invitado" y para su padre y se retiro.

-me imagino que sus palabras significan "buenos días" también.-

-muy astuto, perdona a mi hijo, hoy tiene que montar guardia en las fronteras del Bosque.-se disculpo el Rey por su hijo.

-mi señor-dijo en tono cariñoso.-siempre esta aquí en la sala de tronos?-

-a veces, pero no acostumbro a salir mucho, desde que el bosque enfermo y dejo de llamarse bosque verde.-

-que le parece si damos... un paseo?-

-...-Thranduil lo pensó detenidamente, "por que no, me parece un tipo encantador"-esta bien acepto tu invitación semi dios, así podrás hablarme de tu localización anterior.-

-claro Rey.-Loki le dio una reverencia y le extendió la mano.

-puedes llamarme Thranduil.-se levanto de su trono y dejo su "capa" encima de trono y comenzó a bajar las escaleras y antes de bajar la ultima tomo la mano de Loki.

Legolas que miraba por uno de los pasillos, dio una mueca de molestia y se fue lo mas rápido que puedo.

Thranduil y Loki salieron a dar una vuelta por el sendero que estaba a la orilla del río del bosque.

cuando salieron, lo habían hecho sin entablar una conversación. Thranduil tan solo miraba hacia adelante y con la frente en alto, mientras que Loki caminaba con las manos en la espalda y dirigiendo su mirada a los rápidos que habían en el río. bueno, hasta que la voz de Thranduil lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Podrías decirme, por que estas aquí, si tu "eres" de otra parte?-le pregunto para comprobar si realmente no estaba tratando con el enemigo.

Loki paro en seco su caminar y miro hacia el horizonte

-mi padre, Odin padre de todo, se ha cabreado de mi y me ha mandado a pasar un tiempo a este mundo.-le respondió con tono firme.

-todavia no comprendo eso de que hables de otros mundos, para mi ya eres un humano que cayo en la demencia.- le aclaro francamente el rey Thranduil, como respuesta escucho una corta carcajada de parte del pelinegro.

-mi rey, se lo explicare como lo hacen en mi mundo.-Loki se acerco un poco mas al rey.- Yggdrasil es el árbol de la vida y en sus raíces y ramas mantiene unido los diferentes mundos hay un sin fin de mundo, pero la gente solo conoce los mas relevante y si ofender su mundo esta dentro de los menos relevantes a nivel del cosmos.-cuando ya había terminado la explicación estaba a unos escasos centímetros del Perfecto rostro del rey Thranduil.

Thranduil esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y le volteo su rostro; dirigiendo su vista al reino que estaba a unos 40 metros de donde se encontraban.

-pues ahora comprendo un poco más, pero que pretendes tu aquí, por que en este reino y no en otro?-

-pues al igual que tu... no conozco nada de este mundo y cuando mi padre me mando para acá, caí aquí y no conocía y lo primero que pensé fue ir hacia adelante.-

-a lo que me refiero es que tu debiste irte a erebor en vez de mi reino.-le dijo en tono de voz violento.

-al parecer, al Rey, no le gustan las buenas visitas.-le respondió Loki provocando la ira del Rey.

-tienes razón, no me gusta la gente que me distrae de mis ocupaciones diarias y no creas que he pasado por alto como me miras o como te acercas a mi persona.-le incrimino Thranduil mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Loki se estremeció al sentir como el elfo lo miraba fijamente, sentía que podría ver su alma. Loki desvió la mirada.

-tan solo eres un chiquillo jugando hacer un hombre o un "semi dios" como lo dices tu.-combatió agresivamente, Loki tan solo lo miraba fijo.

El corazón de Loki latía rápidamente, había algo en el Rey Thranduil que lo atraía y sentía que esa atracción crecía mientras veía como hablaba Con tono Agresivo y muy molesto con su persona.

-...-Thranduil dejo de hablar para mirarlo, el individuo lo miraba sin descanso, que quería comprobar? el ya no estaba para ese tipo de juegos, ya no tenia la edad de su hijo Legolas como para comportarse como un elfo inmaduro, además tenia un pueblo por el cual tenia que velar día y noche (por los ataques de las arañas).

pero asimismo no eran más que pretextos, el rey igualmente lo había ojeado. su lógica le decía que realmente era muy pronto (recién 1 día), pero en el fondo de su frió corazón, este estaba deseoso de recibir esas miraditas que insinuaban algo más por parte del Pelinegro.

Loki disidido lo volvió a mirar y le sonrió nuevamente, esto desconcertó al rey. Loki acorto la distancia unos 5 centímetros con la intención de unir su boca con la del rey Thranduil, pero algo no dejo que uniera sus labios en un esperado beso por parte del pelinegro. una daga se hallaba en la garganta del invitado de asgard.

Thranduil miro con reproche el acto.

-Muévete un poco más y te arrancare la cabeza.-le dijo Legolas con un tono severo y cargado de Odio.

-Legolas, déjalo.-le ordeno Thranduil.

-no, en que estas pensando padre?-le reprocho Legolas. El príncipe apretó más la daga al cuello de Loki bajo la atenta mirada del Rey Thranduil que por primera vez no sabia que hacer. o más bien si sabia, pero no quería tomar esa decisión


End file.
